This invention relates to transverse axle mounting to a vehicle frame of the type employed by off-road vehicles.
Generally, the transverse axle of an off-road vehicle is bolted using cap screws directly to the vehicle frame, as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,527. Such arrangements fasten each of two axle housing faces to the frame. These arrangements can adequately withstand tensile loads developed by the vehicle, however, they are susceptible to failure due to high shear loads.
In operation, high torsional forces, such as those developed as a result of the vehicle wheels impacting a large ground object, are experienced by the axle causing the axle-frame mounting face to develop excessive shear loading highly localized about the securing bolts and high tensile loads in the securing bolts. As a result, damage to the axle and/or frame can result.